Dominus
Dominus(Latin for Lord) is a Seraph Royal-Classed fighter. Dominus is easily considered the strongest of all Seraphs, and is a former role-play character of XxGodZerxesxX. Biography Age 1 - Age 1115 Revolution Arc: Age 1116 July 10 As the allied forces were redeeming themselves from the recent System Attacks, Dominus decides to watch the entire planet of Earth. Appearing when his appearance would prove most needed. He continued to stalk the Lookout Crew into the ePalace where he then stood in the shadows, watching. From there, he decided to watch first hand... Disguising himself and getting into the crowd of the court. Dominus then comes back for the final battle where he has a conversation with Domon who asks if he was evil where he replies with, "I have no regards for this rock you call "Earth", but I do not classify under such a category." As the group and Dominus were then trapped in the Realm of the Wisps, Dominus then explained how he would help them escape for his own sake, and allowed them to know that they were expendable to him. Appearance Dominus is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male of over-average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always frowning. He wears a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher. Personality Dominus is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. Despite this he is not particularly violent, and will only fight when provoked. Abilities, Powers, and Skills 'Natural Abilities' Being a Seraph, Dominus has many powerful natural abilities and powers. *'Physical Strengh': Most Seraph warriors posess the brawn of "100 Gods", each warrior at its lowest has the physical and raw strength to lift up to the mass of several thousand galaxies in the most extreme gravity. Dominus unlike other weaker Seraphs, Dominus posesses the brute force to use basic attacks and lift up to 900^400 times the mass of a condensed star. *'Durability': Seraphs all are extremely durable mentally, and physically. Seraph's rough skin is strong enough to cancel out even the most extreme ammounts of condensed ki, heat, and more. Mentally, Seraphs naturally resist any and every mind controlling, or disrupting ability. Seraphs' bones are extremely flexible and maluable like rubber. Like most, Dominus is extremely durable, however he is far beyond those of his race. Dominus can withstand multiversal destroying attacks with the slightest of damage to even his skin. *'Natural Ki Pools': Normal Seraphs are blessed with naturally gigantic pools of ki and other internal energies such as chakra, their pool is big, however protected, making it only accessible by the users. Dominus simply has a pool of ever regenerating and ever expanding ki, chakra, and other energy power sources. This gives Dominus the advantage of not being able to have his energy pools absorbed, or altered in anyway. In addition, to never 'running out. *'Flight: Although only Warrior type Seraphs have the ability to fly, in their transformed state, any Seraph is given wings in which can be used to fly at speeds that can even warp through time. Dominus is a great exception as he can fly without going into his transformed state, even being able to fly at speeds of up to 7000^900 the speed of light. *'Power-Level': Although Dominus' Power-Level is left up to his opponent's own crazy imagination and simple ability to sense his energy. Dominus' power is a vast eternally growing ethereal universe of power. 'Abilities, and Powers' *'Mastery of All Energies': Mastery of all energies is an overstatement as Dominus has yet to master all energy sources however he has mastered quite an ammount of energy sources including Ki, Dark Ki, Chakra, Heat, Spiritual Energy, and more. Dominus has the ability to condense every energy source he can use into a single ball of energy with the power to destroy the most durable of things. When at its max, Dominus' energy manipulation can be used to entirely burn 'through the very fabric of reality, time, space, and even excistance itself for a very brief ammount of time. *'Mastery of Sealing Techniques: Dominus has mastery of sealing, and over thousands of techniques to do so. Dominus has mastered the techniques of sealing to the point where he can seal people, things and creates of very high resistance and spirit energy. Along with sealing, he is also a master at summoning. Being able to summon anyone from anywhere, at anytime to any point he pleases with no resistance from the summoned. *'Artificial Zenkai': When in a close encounter with Early ''Saiyans in the past, Dominus decided to watch and study the race and their abilities. After experiencing a Saiyan battle, and how their power would grow after healing, he decided to "steal" the ability of "Zenkais" by manipulating the natural reservation of his body and using DNA samples of a Saiyan. After taking damage in fights, Dominus will gain a great Zenkai. If the wound is great enough, it will remain everly giving Dominus a Zenkai. Dominus has a gapping hole in his chest in which provides an ever infinite growing godlike Zenkai with every second that the wound remains. The wound in which has remained in place, oozing in blood for over 4000 years has and continues to provide extreme boosts in power with every second Dominus is on the battlefield, and even off. *'Master Swordsmanship': Though he rarely engages in it, Dominus is highly skilled in swordsmanship. He possesses flawless precision, and uses his blistering speed to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Dominus always prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free to use for a handful of other lethal attacks. *'Mastery of the Demon Arts': Demon arts consist of several classes, and Dominus has mastered them all. Supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these spells can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly. Focused spiritual energy formed into a solid form of energy. This energy can take on many shapes or colors as determined by the user. Barriers are protective in nature, and can be as simple as a barrier only protecting one direction or encompassing all sides of an area. Barriers can be used for containment, and some barriers can be used offensively. Offensive spells which inflict direct damage to the enemy. Their effectiveness differs depending on the user. It is said the effectiveness of the higher-ranked spells are beyond imagination. Some spells do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his/her hands above the patient's wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. *'High-Speed Fatal Regeneration': Despite having great speed, durability, and attack power, Dominus' greatest strength lies in his regenerative power that matches those of the top tiers. His regenerative power can be used to regenerate fatal wounds, and missing limbs and even his head. His regenerative ability is set on an automatic mode where it, even without his consent regenerates any damaged part of his body. However, if the wound is great enough, it will be regenerated however will still remain in his body. *'Spiritual Broadcasting': Dominus has the ability to share things from his mind, and memory with others through 'Spiritual Broadcasting'. Dominus has many methods of doing so. One ability allows him to replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing an eye, which turns into dust and flows around those he intends to use it on. The dust relays his sight and feelings. The eye later regenerates. Another allows him to create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual portals to show others into other realities and dimensions. *'Energy Weapon Manipulation': Dominus has the ability to manipulate, and wield ki and other energies into physical and power weapons. A stronger variation being his Spirit Javelins, he creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power. It is quite like a normal javelin, with the only, if quite noticeable, difference being the energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped. He can use this weapon as a projectile or as a melee weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly destructive explosion on impact, which dwarfs and engulfs its target of up to the size of several galaxies piled and comprised into one. *'Repulsive and Attractive Force Manipulation': Repulsive force is the manipulation of gravity by Dominus which can be used to negate, and deflect people, items, and pure energy like sound, heat and light. At its full power, Dominus can repulse gravity to engulf and push an entire galaxy in all directions for millions of lightyears. Attractive force is the polar opposite, and at its strongest can pull in every aspect and item of a galaxy and condense it into a single point where it can then be repulsed out to create stronger repulsion, or used for combat. *'Unleashed State':Upon bearing the word "Unleash", Dominus unleashes a black and green burst of spiritual energy, which falls around him as green rain, damaging and severely burning any person around. In his released state, Dominus becomes bat-like in appearance. While in this form, large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair grows longer and wilder, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen. In this state, Dominus gains an armor like layer that greatly increases his durability to being able to take on the greatest of hits similar in power to those that may even threaten to destroy the omniverse. As well as this, in his unleashed state, Dominus' power level is unmeasurable to un-godly beings. Dominus gains the raw power to output his energy in great ammounts that would completely destroy a tectonic plate by simply stepping on it without any force at all. Dominus becomes nearly ethereal in this state as his tremendous power grows to a point where only those who find themselves worthy enough to call themselves a god of high rank can contest him. Dominus' speed greatly accelerates from his base speed as he can then run, fly, and dart at speeds that allows him to clear the length of the universe in its entire state in less than 3 minutes from end to end. All of Dominus' abilities, traits, and skills are highly enhanced in this state making him a true lord of domination. 'Techniques' *'Condensed Spirit Blast': Dominus fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target, firing from his finger. When blasting the attack off, the blast fires at an instant speed, the attack is unavoidable, and its speed is unmeasurable. Power varies, however at its max potential, the blast can hit, destroy, and penetrate any, and everything in a straight line for about a centillion lightyears without the slightest signs of slowing down. *'Darkness Coffin': Dominus generates purple/black spiritual energy, which envelops the target with a powerful torrent of gravity before taking the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions which pierce the box, lacerating the one inside from head to toe. *'Unnamed Invisible Barrier': Dominus creates a defensive wall to protect against an enemy's attack. He creates a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall which has the strength to hold up in gravity of up to 5 Decillion times a star's mass gravity, and can take damage that potentially could destroy an entire universe. *'Restricted Death': Dominus slams his fingers into the ground and releases white spiritual energy, which coalesces into a white fabric. As the fabric wraps around the opponent, covering him/her from head to toe, the opponent is then impaled by numerous metal bolts before being smashed with an immense metal cube from above. The fabric is strong enough to hold a target up until pressures of unimaginable ammounts are placed into escaping the hold. The bolts impale, and instantly inject and infect the opponent with a high toxin poison that drains the user's energy instantly. The finale, the giant cube is made up of ever imaginable natural energy in the universe and is changed and hardened into a near unbreakable metal that weighs up to the weight of the mass of 5 Whole Universes. *'Champion's Sacrifice': The spell causes a brief shockwave followed by a massive pillar the size of several solar systems made of red fire erupting from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. The blast from the pillar is so forceful that it can completely obliterate all living organisms on a molecular level within its vicinity which goes on for several light years. In result, Dominus loses a limb but due to his natural ability, instantly regenerates it. *'Pale Fire Attack''': Blue flames discharge from Dominus' palm. He then aims the palm of his hand at his target and generates a torrent of blue energy before firing it at their target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy, and gives off an energy wave or force similar to a vector and either impales the opponent or sends them flying due to being an unstoppable force. * Trivia Category:Characters Category:Seraph Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles